My Immortal
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: 29 year old Leah Sterling was minding her own business when she gets attacked by two Guard Hounds while out on a hike. Unbeknownst to her she ends up in the fictional world of Final Fantasy 7. As she adjusts to living in her new surroundings she gains new friends and enemies. She also fights her attraction to Vincent Valentine who finds her mixed bloodline intriguing.
1. Am I Dreaming?

**Hey guys!**

**Here's another self insert XD. I wanted to do a Vincent/OC besides having my other OC Dakota paired up with him. Leah's hair is reddish brown and her eyes are teal colored. I don't have a signature oufit for her yet. She's half black panther and half phoenix. Her weapons will be in the dagger area as well as using a gun. The story begins before Advent Children. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**All Final Fantasy 7 characters belong to Square Enix as do the plot lines. I just own my OC's. The original idea for phoenix tears having healing properties belongs to J.K. Rowling and the original Ghost belongs to George R. R. Martin. **

**Leah's POV**

One moment Ghost and I had been enjoying a hike and the next thing I knew two purple dog-like monsters came out of nowhere and now it was up to me to kill them. I was probably crazy but I swear the two creatures before me resembled Guard Hounds from Final Fantasy 7.

As a teenager it was my favorite role playing game and I knew the story line by heart. Ghost was on the ground with a wounded foot thanks to one of these bastards biting her. I wished I didn't leave my damn firearm at home. One of the hounds had enough waiting around and leapt into the air deciding Ghost was it's target. That was a big mistake because the next thing the hound I was on top of it as a black panther.

Yeah I'm not human if you've already guessed. I'll explain later because my focus was on trying to kill these monsters while I had the strength to do so. I was a little bigger than these two hounds and I was quick to sink my canines deep into my prey's windpipe. I heard the bones snap and the hound became lifeless in my jaws.

The other hound snarled before it lunged and I was pinned beneath it. I let out a cry as my left back leg was met with its teeth and blood began to stain the ground. Ghost snarled before throwing herself onto the Guard Hound's back. She sank her teeth into the monster's skin and while the hound was distracted I bit into its throat. The Guard Hound fought us tooth and nail until eventually it couldn't anymore.

Ghost didn't get off of the body until she made sure it was dead. I released the creature's neck before returning to my human form. My left foot was definitely injured and I pulled off my tennis shoe and saw my sock was soaked with blood. I also felt myself getting lightheaded which wasn't good. I searched my front pocket and pulled out a vial containing a clear liquid.

The liquid was Phoenix Tears. I wasn't just a panther shifter but I was also half phoenix. The tears were valuable since they could heal any injuries and most poisons. Ghost limped over to me and I poured the tears onto her foot. Immediately her injury closed up and I pulled off my sock and poured the tears onto my own injury. I didn't move until I made sure my wound was completely healed.

_How do you feel?_ Ghost asked.

I could hear her thoughts since I wasn't human. Ghost was a wolf hybrid and I named her after Jon Snow's faithful Direwolf from Game of Thrones. Her fur was white and she was a little bigger than most dogs due to her wolf genes. What was truly unique was that Ghost's left eye was gold and the right was blue. Besides being half wolf she was half Siberian Husky thus she had Heterochromia.

"I'm still a little shaken up" I answered her. I looked around our surroundings and didn't recognize them. We were in some kind of forest and I had a feeling we weren't in Maine anymore. I put my bloody tennis shoe back on and I told Ghost to remain alert.

First thing we needed to do was find out where the heck we were. And I hoped no more damn monsters like those Guard Hounds showed up if those had been said monsters. Ghost remained by my side as we walked through the forest and eventually we left it to find a field that lay for miles around. Despite it being sunny it was cold.

"Now I wish I had my damn gun" I muttered.

Being a hybrid of two species meant you had to fight in order to survive. From the time I was four to my current age I learned how to defend myself. My father was the black panther and my mother the phoenix. A mate bond between two different species happened but it was uncommon. I was the only child between my parents and just thinking about them made me sad.

My father had been diagnosed with a terminal illness and when he died my mother followed within hours. Their mate bond was that strong and they could not live without the other. Being half phoenix I was immortal but I would stop aging once I found my mate if I was even lucky in that department.

_I hear something_ Ghost notified me.

I listened carefully and sure enough I heard a motorcycle. It sounded close and I hoped whoever it was on it could help. But due to the pain in my foot running wasn't an option for me. The phoenix tears may have healed my injury but that didn't stop pain.

"Ghost you know what to do" I told her.

The she-wolf gave an uneasy whine before taking off after the motorcycle sound. A good distance away the motorcycle came into view and Ghost ran like hell towards it. Whoever drove the bike saw her and slowed down the motorcycle down to a stop.

"Good girl Ghost" I said under my breath. From what I could see the figure was male and he had blonde hair.

"Ow damn it"

I had to sit down thanks to my stupid foot. When I did Ghost was running back towards me and the motorcycle was coming in my direction. Eventually the wolf hybrid was at my side once more and I rewarded her with a stroke on her head.

The motorcycle was in front of me now and when I saw who sat in it did my eyes go wide. Either this was a very good cosplayer or Cloud freaking Strife was right in front of me. My thoughts were confirmed it was definitely Cloud when Steve Burton's voice left his lips.

"Are you alright?"

"Not exactly" I replied. "I don't know where the hell I am and I got attacked by two Guard Hounds"

Ghost emitted a growl and I stroked her fur to calm her down.

"My canine here was attacked as well"

"Guard Hounds? You must be skilled if you killed them" the spiky blonde said sounding impressed. Cloud wore his Advent Children outfit and since I was really in the world of my favorite video game I guess the events of the movie hadn't happened yet.

Suddenly I smelled death and my phoenix half notified me.

_That is the scent of Geostigma_

Cloud got off Fenrir and he walked over to me.

"Cloud" he introduced himself offering his hand for me to take. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

"I'm Leah and she's Ghost" I explained nodding at the hybrid.

"I can take you to Edge I know someone who can help you there" Cloud continued. He was obviously talking about Tifa.

"Thank you though I'll give you a heads up I don't have much experience riding a motorcycle" I warned him.

"Just hang onto me and Ghost will be able to squeeze in too"

_I intend to keep my eyes closed_ Ghost whined.

She hated it when she rode in vehicles that went very fast. Cloud helped me onto Fenrir and Ghost was able to find a spot behind me. I did as the blonde told me to do and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned on Fenrir and soon we headed toward Edge.


	2. 7th Heaven

**Leah's POV**

Ghost didn't move from my side as Tifa cleaned the blood off from where I got bitten. I was currently sitting in a chair while Cloud watched. Once the blood was cleared away Tifa felt my foot and ankle to see if there were any broken bones.

"I don't feel anything broken" the martial artist explained. She then looked up at me with an optimistic smile. "You'll be fine"

"Thank you" I told her.

"Your not from around here are you?" Cloud inquired as Tifa stood up to put the first aid kit away and to wash her hands. I was in the 7th Heaven bar that also served as Cloud and Tifa's home. In the movie the bar and their living space looked small but in person it was actually bigger.

I shook my head to confirm Cloud's question. However explaining I was from another realm where this was one was fictional would make them think I'm crazy.

"I was having a walk with Ghost until those Guard Hounds attacked" I began. "I would have used my phone to call for help but it broke during the scuffle"

After Ghost and I killed those hounds I found my I-Phone completely destroyed. It had been thrown out of my pocket when I got jumped on by one of the Guard Hounds.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you manage to kill the hounds?" Tifa questioned.

"Ghost killed one while I did the same with the other" I answered. "You might not believe me if I said how though"

An amused smirk came to Tifa's lips and Cloud added.

"Your safe here if your afraid of anyone"

I sighed before continuing.

"What do you two know about shifters?"

"The Planet has its fair share of shifters" Cloud explained. "Though many tend to keep to themselves"

"I'm a hybrid" I began. "Half black panther and half phoenix, I killed the Guard Hound as a panther and the damn thing bit my foot during the struggle as well as hers"

I nodded to Ghost who lay down on the floor.

"Half phoenix?" Cloud asked surprised. "Now those are rare"

I pulled out the vial that contained the Phoenix Tears.

"Our tears heal any injuries as well as most poisons I used this on my foot and on Ghost before you found us"

I pocketed the vial and Tifa asked the next question.

"So your parents were full shifters then"

I shot her a smirk.

"My mother was the phoenix and my father was the black panther, their mate bond was rare and hence why I stand before you"

"Where are your parents now? They would be worried about you" Cloud voiced in concern.

"Their dead" I responded with a bit of sadness in my tone.. "If the mate bond between two shifters is strong one cannot live without the other"

"Sorry to hear that" Cloud apologized. He then looked to Tifa and she nodded at Cloud to continue. "Our parents are gone too"

_The blonde is cute_ Ghost joked hoping to lighten things up.

Cloud suddenly widened his eyes and he looked at Ghost.

"Did she just speak?"

"Hold the phone you can hear her?" I asked making sure I heard him right.

"She said I was cute"

I flashed the wolf hybrid a glare before explaining.

"Yeah she talks but only through thoughts I can hear her since I'm not human"

"I couldn't hear her" Tifa said coming up to stand beside Cloud. She bent down to Ghost's level and scratched the canine behind the ears. Ghost emitted a happy whine and her tail thumped in content.

"Maybe it's due to the mako I was exposed to" Cloud suggested. "Have you heard of SOLDIER?"

I nodded.

"I was only an Infantryman back then but a terrible event led to my exposure to mako, SOLDIER members were infused with mako to improve their strength, I suffered Mako Poisoning twice maybe that's why I can hear Ghost"

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one here who can hear her" I joked.

"What kind of dog is she? She's big for a canine" Tifa wondered why still showering Ghost with attention.

"Half wolf and half husky" I answered. "She also has Heterochromia, in husky breeds it's not uncommon for two different eye colors"

Cloud turned his face away and I knew he was probably blushing due to Ghost's remark.

"You don't have anywhere to stay do you?" Tifa inquired.

Immediately I felt embarrassed. I was in the world of my favorite video game mind you and I hadn't thought about where the hell I was going to sleep. Damn it I also needed a shower because I reeked of blood and dirt.

"No I don't" I admitted.

"You can stay here if your comfortable with that" Cloud offered. "Ghost is welcome as well, the kids will like her"

My eyes lit up at the mention of children. For as long as I could remember I wanted to be a mother and children were precocious to shifters.

"We have a seven year old boy named Denzel staying with us alongside our friend Barret's daughter Marlene who is six" Tifa explained. "Their both at school now"

"I thank you both for your hospitality but don't plan on me not doing any contribution"

I looked to Tifa at this.

"I know how to bartend that's how I got my way through college"

"Really?" Tifa's eyes lit up in excitement.

"She's been looking for some help" Cloud added.

"Would that work with you?" I asked Tifa.

"Most definitely I would hug you but you probably want a shower" Tifa responded.

It wasn't long until I took the much needed shower and it felt damn good. After I dried off Tifa let me borrow some of her old clothes for me to wear. I thanked her and after I helped her clean the bar up she showed me the room where I would stay. Cloud had to go run some deliveries and would return later.

It looks like for now I would need to adjust to living in this world until I found a way to get back home. But secretly I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that.


	3. Easing The Pain

**Leah's POV**

Three weeks passed since my arrival. I found myself enjoying being around Tifa and the kids. When I first met Marlene and Denzel I was pretty nervous. Marlene was a sweetheart and Denzel was still warming up to me but I think he was coming around. The two of them fell head over heels in love with Ghost and the wolf hybrid enjoyed the attention.

A few days into my stay Tifa took me shopping for clothes since mine were ruined from the two Guard Hounds. She gave me some shoes and a pair of boots she no longer wore and I was pleased we wore the same size. I favored the boots more than the shoes since I always was a boot person.

I kept busy by working in the bar as well as watching Marlene and Denzel. Cloud came by whenever he could to see how things were going. At the moment he was suffering from depression due to his Geostigma. Denzel had it too but it wasn't as bad as Cloud's. I hated the smell of the disease and it's scent seemed to grow stronger whenever I saw Cloud.

I hadn't met any of the other members of Avalanche yet but I'm sure I would soon. There was one in particular that I looked forward to meeting. Vincent Valentine always had been my favorite character for many reasons. Mainly it was his unconditional love for Lucrecia that made me like him so much and he was a badass too.

_You left out he's hot_ my inner beast teased.

"Oh shut it" I reprimanded her. I was holding down the fort at the bar while Tifa was out running errands. Marlene and Denzel were upstairs doing homework and Ghost was sleeping by the front door. I didn't have a new phone yet but with the money I was earning it wouldn't be long until I had one.

The sound of a motorcycle was heard coming into the garage and Ghost woke up when she heard it. Cloud was back and the kids heard Fenrir too because they charged down the stairs in excitement.

"Give Cloud a second to come in you two" I suggested to Marlene and Denzel.

"Yes Ma'am" Marlene replied.

Denzel nodded and Ghost whined at the door eager to see the spiky blonde. The silly canine now was infatuated with Cloud and she hardly left his side whenever he came by the bar. The door opened and the tired blonde came in. He chuckled at seeing Ghost and patted her head.

"Hey kids" Cloud greeted Marlene and Denzel. He then shot me a nod which I returned. Suddenly Denzel lost his balance and Marlene was able to catch him. Both Cloud and I were alarmed and soon we were at the little boy's side.

_His Geostigma is worsening_ my phoenix half notified me.

She was right because the stigma smelled worse than before. Cloud set his sword down and carefully took Denzel into his grasp. Marlene and I followed the blonde upstairs and Cloud placed Denzel in bed. Marlene went to get a cool washcloth and soon returned with it placing it onto Denzel's forehead.

"Cloud mind if I have a word?"

"Yeah we'll be downstairs Marlene"

Marlene nodded and we left her to look after Denzel.

"His stigma is getting worse" I explained once we were back in the bar. "It's scent is becoming stronger"

"Damn it" Cloud swore.

The blonde suddenly clutched his left arm in pain.

_His is becoming worse as well_ I thought.

Eventually the pain seemed to pass and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How often are you feeling pain?" I asked.

"I don't know to be honest" Cloud confessed. "I wasn't going to tell Tifa but I can't keep a secret from her"

Ghost whined and nudged Cloud with her nose. Cloud reassured her by scratching behind her ears. I removed my hand from his shoulder just as Tifa returned. She smiled at seeing Cloud but eventually noticed he was in pain. The blonde and I gave her the details about Denzel and Tifa went to check on him real quick before returning to where Cloud and I were.

It pained me to see Denzel and Cloud suffering and I wondered if there was something I could do. Then an idea came to me but I wasn't sure if it would work. I went to my bedroom and retrieved what remained of the Phoenix Tears. I would need to refill the vial soon.

"I want to try something if it's alright"

"What is it you have in mind?" Tifa asked.

"I don't think my tears will cure Geostigma but it might ease the pain"

"Cloud what do you think?" Tifa questioned turning to him.

The blonde nodded before removing the piece of clothing that hid his left arm. On his upper arm he wore a pink ribbon in honor of Aerith's memory. Tifa had one too along with the other Avalanche members.

I undid the top from the vial and I approached Cloud. The stigma was visible and I actually growled at seeing it.

"Sorry" I apologized. "I just don't like this illness that plagues you, Denzel, and countless others"

Carefully I poured a few drops of Phoenix Tears on top of his stigma before putting the top of the vial back on. I hoped this would provide at least some relief for Cloud and Denzel. After waiting for a bit Cloud finally said.

"There is less pain thank you Leah"

I shot the blonde a smirk before Tifa and I went upstairs. Denzel was still awake and Marlene hovered over him very worried. I explained to Denzel what I was about to do and he nodded weakly. Once his shirt sleeve was pulled up I poured the last of my phoenix tears onto his arm. The seven year old soon fell asleep and for now has pain would be tolerable.

Since Denzel was asleep Marlene went back to her homework while Tifa and I went back downstairs to the bar.

"I'll try and produce some new tears tonight"

"How does that work anyway?" Cloud questioned. He sat in one of the bar stools and Tifa handed him a drink which I'm sure he needed.

"I'll change into my phoenix form and normally when I have tears to shed they'll come right away, though I need someone to hold a vial to collect them"

"I can help you with that or Marlene could" Tifa offered.

"It'll have to be done outside though" I continued. "Phoenixes are creatures of fire and I don't plan on burning the building down"

My comment made Cloud snort and Tifa chuckled.


	4. Vincent Freaking Valentine

**Leah's POV**

_"Okay where the hell am I?" I asked myself wondering where I was. Everything around me was completely white and both my inner animals were uneasy. Then my surroundings changed and I found myself at __what appeared to be inside a large crater. I knew where I was after a few minutes. I was in the Northern Cave or what remained of it._

_This was where the final battle with Sephiroth had happened but why was I here?_

_Within my mind my panther half hissed while my phoenix half shrieked. I wasn't alone anymore and since I had no weapon I summoned an orb of fire in my palm. Being half phoenix gave me the ability to use the fire element. Trusting my instinct I quickly turned around and shot the fireball at whoever was standing behind me. My fireball missed it's target but I wasn't surprised._

_"Impressive"_

_Standing in front of me was the infamous One Winged Angel himself. I actually shivered at seeing Sephiroth in the flesh. He was definitely handsome I wouldn't deny that but he was dangerous. He didn't have his sword the Masamune and I guessed he wanted to talk._

_"What do you want?" I demanded from the SOLIDER._

_"You like to get to the point I see" Sephiroth responded._

_"Look if your gonna try and manipulate me then forget it" I warned._

_The general chuckled before approaching me._

_"Stay back!" I exclaimed now calling to my element._

_I was surround by fire and if Sephiroth didn't watch it he would get a serious scorching. However the SOLIDER disappeared from in front of me. I froze when I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and my flames went out._

_"It would seem I can tame the phoenix inside you" Sephiroth stated._

_"I'll ask again what is it you want from me?" I growled._

_"In time I'll tell you" the silver haired warrior answered._

**Reality**

"Holy shit" I said sitting up. The whole thing had been a dream and I was glad I woke up before anything else happened. Either Sephiroth appearing in my subconscious mind was a one time thing or it was something else.

I looked around the bedroom and saw Ghost wasn't in her eyes usual spot. Tifa must have taken her downstairs so she could go outside. I made the bed before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards I had a brief battle with my hair before tying it into a pony tail. I put my undergarments on before pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top. I then put on the jean jacket vest that I bought while out with Tifa one day when we ran errands.

I didn't go downstairs until I had my dark brown boots on. I was starving and I could smell Tifa making something good. I was off today and I was going to find a weapon shop where I would buy anything that called out to me. One was to get a firearm and Tifa had a safe that was kept in the office where Cloud's delivery notes and what not were. I made a mental note to clean that office later since Cloud wasn't exactly an organized person. The kids were at school and I was glad to see Denzel was feeling a little better.

"Morning Leah" Tifa greeted as I entered the kitchen. "I'm making pancakes they should be finished shortly"

"They smell good" I complimented her as I headed to the coffee pot. I made my coffee before going out to the bar. I was still half asleep and I didn't even see who was sitting in one of the bar stools. My eyes widened in shock as Vincent freaking Valentine looked back at me. Ghost was laying down next to where he was sitting.

Saying he was hot was a damn understatement. He was more handsome than I anticipated and I felt a blush coming to my face.

"Uh sorry I thought no one was here" I apologized to the ex-Turk feeling like an idiot.

Vincent responded with a nod and I was quick to turn around so I could hide my blushing face. For a few minutes things were quiet until Vincent spoke.

"Your name is Leah?" he asked.

His voice was exactly like it was in the movie and Dirge of Cerberus. Inside my mind I was fangirling like crazy.

"Yes" I confirmed turning to face him.

"Vincent Valentine"

"It's nice to meet you"

_Are you sure there's nothing else you want to add?_ Ghost teased.

"Zip it Kujo" I reprimanded the wolf hybrid. I looked back to Vincent. "She can communicate with her thoughts"

"She's been very talkative" Vincent pointed out.

"Your lucky not everyone can hear her I hope she's hasn't been pestering you"

Vincent looked at Ghost before looking back at me.

"I don't mind her company"

"Oh good you met Vincent"

I was glad Tifa arrived with breakfast because I was starving. Tifa offered a plate for Vincent but the ex-Turk politely declined. The martial artist was a very good cook and it didn't take long for me to finish my plate.

"You were planning on buying a firearm?" Vincent asked.

"Yes" I replied. "Has Tifa or Cloud explained I'm not human?"

"Yes and you're the first phoenix shifter I've come across"

"Huh so the Planet really does have low phoenix shifter numbers" I said.

"They are rare" Tifa agreed. "I asked Vincent to come so he could help you choose a gun"

"I appreciate that" I thanked her.

"I'll wait outside" Vincent then stood up from the bar stool and excused himself.

"Once you get to know him he's a good guy"

"He's a loner" I observed.

"He's had a rough past" Tifa continued.

"I won't plan on keeping him waiting thanks for breakfast make sure Ghost doesn't misbehave"

_I heard that!_ Ghost protested as I walked out the door. I found Vincent leaning against the fence and he looked up as I approached.

"I take it that was Ghost who yelled?" he asked. His tone had a bit of amusement in it.

"Yes she's not pleased she can't come with us, plus she doesn't like wearing a collar and a leash"

The ex-Turk nodded before he removed himself from the fence and it wasn't long until he and I were heading into downtown Edge.


	5. Silver Flame&Emerald Knives

**Leah's POV**

As Vincent and I walked through the streets of Edge the smell of Geostigma was overwhelming.

"You can smell the stigma can't you?" Vincent inquired.

"Yes" was my answer.

I wondered how close the events to Advent Children were. It made me sad seeing all of these people suffering from the stigma and most of them were kids.

"What about you? Can you smell it like I can?" I asked the ex-Turk.

"No"

_It's a good thing he can't_ my phoenix said. _The scent alone is depressing_

The two of us finally came upon the weapons shop. The store had all sorts of weapons made for this world and I felt like I was in heaven. However I didn't want to be rude since Vincent had come all the way to Edge to help me find a decent gun to use. I found the ex-Turk where the guns were kept in their glass cases.

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

"You probably want to start with a firearm that will be light enough for you to use" Vincent suggested. I nodded in agreement at his advice. "Have would you feel having a gun that had slots for materia?"

"I haven't had the chance to use materia yet" I confessed. But I shot Vincent a smirk. "But I wouldn't mind having a weapon that can be used with materia, I need to learn how to use it soon anyway"

My eyes suddenly landed on a firearm that was jet black and it looked like the right size for me to use. What was unique was that it had silver flame designs and it had materia slots. I asked to see the firearm and soon the gun was laid out on the glass counter.

_I like this weapon_ my phoenix approved._ Especially the flame designs_

I picked the firearm up and made sure it was empty of bullets. The gun felt perfect in my hands and I felt confident this was my new firearm. Vincent asked to see it and I placed the gun back onto the glass counter and he picked it up with his right hand. As he examined it I looked at his gauntlet and it was really cool seeing it in person.

"You made a good choice" Vincent praised.

I turned my head away so the ex-Turk couldn't see my blush. And it was a good thing I did that because I saw two daggers that were well detailed. Once presented to me I held the two daggers to feel their weight. Their hilts were made of emeralds and their price was in my budget range.

I bought the daggers as well as the gun and the ammunition for it. Soon Vincent and I were heading back to the bar.

"I appreciate you coming here to help me finding the right firearm" I told the ex-Turk. Vincent only nodded and that was good enough for me. He wasn't exactly a social guy and I didn't plan on making him uncomfortable.

Suddenly screams split the air and I froze as Vincent and I were completely surrounded by Shadow Creepers. This were the monsters Kadaj and his group used. Some of the Shadow Creepers decided to chase after other people and Vincent already had Cerberus out. As he began to fire at his targets I saw a couple being cornered by two Shadow Creepers into an alley.

They had their two children behind them and not caring about my personal safety I ran after the damn monsters. The Shadow Creepers had the family trapped and I was quick to pull out my daggers. I then let out a whistle and both of the Creepers heard it.

They turned around and they looked eager to attack.

"Come on you bastards" I taunted.

Suddenly one of the Shadow Creepers disappeared and it was soon behind me.

"Oh hell no I'm not becoming another meal for you pal" I spat and I got out of the way before the Shadow Creeper tried to bite me. I then got onto the monster's back and pushed the dagger in my right hand deep into its skull. At the same time the other Shadow Creeper was in the air above me and hoping I wouldn't miss I threw my other dagger straight at it. Out of sheer luck my dagger managed to pierce the Shadow Creeper in the chest.

The monster gave out a shriek and it fell to the ground. The Shadow Creeper I was currently on was already dead when I stabbed it's skull. I watched as the Creeper before me continued to move and since I was a safe distance away from the family I took out my gun and fired several rounds into the Shadow Creeper's head.

Black blood stained the concrete and eventually the damn thing died.

"Disgusting things" I muttered before I put my gun away. I pulled both of my daggers out of the corpses of the Shadow Creepers and I would need to clean my knives later. I made sure the family I helped were okay and they were thank god.

"Leah"

I looked to see Vincent walking towards me. He saw I had used my daggers due to the black blood on the blades.

"I'm fine" I promised the ex-Turk. "Are they any others?"

"No"

"Good those damn things stink"

**Later.**

By the time I returned to the bar I said my goodbyes to Vincent before going to take another shower and change into new clothes. The ex-Turk was gone when I found Tifa in the kitchen and with her was Cloud. Ghost had her head in his lap.

"How's your arm?" I questioned Cloud.

"It's not hurting as much today" the blonde reassured me. "Your not hurt are you?"

"No the only that sucked was having to smell like those monsters"

My remark got both Cloud and Tifa to chuckle.

"I know it's a lot to ask but would either one of you show me how to use materia? I think it's time I learned how to use it"

"Sure" Tifa responded.

"I understand we're all busy so whenever it's convenient is fine with me"

"You'll need to meet our other friends soon too" Cloud added.

"Tifa have you been spreading gossip?" I teased the martial artist with a playful look.

"Only that you're a huge help and you have a sense of humor" she promised.

"You'll probably get along with Cid he's got quite the mouth like you do" Cloud joked.

"Watch it Spiky I don't use such language around the kids"

"Spiky?" Cloud wondered.

"Dude your hair is spiky" I pointed out. "Didn't you say Barret calls you that too?"

"Yeah you got a point" Cloud agreed. He then smirked. "Kitty"

"I beg your pardon Strife?"

**Vincent's POV**

_You have to admit the hybrid shifter was cute_ Chaos told me.

"Enough demon" I told him. Since I left Edge the demon inside me would not stop rambling on about Leah. The thought of getting involved with another woman wasn't on my agenda. Even with Lucrecia being dead I never felt the desire to move on.

_I know you still love Lucrecia but even she wouldn't want you to be sad Vincent_ Chaos said seriously. I remained quiet as I continued to walk.

There was one thing I would admit and hopefully Chaos wouldn't hear it. Leah was an interesting person and down the line I looked forward to meeting her again.

**Silver Flame is the name of Leah's new gun. **


	6. Five Months Later

**Leah's POV**

It has been five months since my arrival in the Final Fantasy 7 world. True to their word both Cloud and Tifa showed me how to use materia. The first materia I was introduced to was a Restore materia. I didn't move on to other materia's until I felt it was necessary. By far the Lighting materia was my favorite.

I no longer lived with Cloud and Tifa. I was able to find a cheap apartment close to the bar. As means for transportation Cloud let me have an old motorcycle of his which was thoughtful of him. The bike itself wasn't that old and it was in good condition.

I did eventually meet the other members of Avalanche. Tifa decided to throw a welcome party and everyone showed up including Vincent. Yuffie had immediately tackled me into a hug much to everyone's dismay. She was glad another woman was now in the picture. Cid and Barret thankfully didn't do that when I was introduced to them. I had taken an immediate liking to Cid due to his sense of humor.

Now meeting Red XIII was an intriguing experience. The wolf and lion hybrid was polite and Ghost wouldn't stop following him around. I think Nanaki liked the attention Ghost had been giving him since he wasn't around many females of his kind.

Vincent kept mostly to himself but we did talk with one another. Sometimes I wish Vincent wasn't so freaking hot. I mean I was already attracted to him!

But I haven't seen the ex-Turk since the party and I've been busy. Besides running the bar I started helping Cloud with his deliveries. And speaking of Cloud his Geostigma was worsening as was Denzel's. My phoenix tears only relieved their pain which sucked.

Things took an interesting turn when I finished making a delivery run one afternoon. I was taking a break on the outskirts of Edge when Tifa called.

"Hey Tifa what's up?" I asked her.

"Hi Leah I was wondering if you could accompany Cloud" she began. "An associate of ours called saying he wanted to meet up with him"

So the events of Advent Children were beginning it would seem. Sephiroth hadn't been invading my dreams but I bet I would see him again.

"Yeah I'll keep him company" I replied to the bartender.

She gave me the destination before the call ended. I gave Cloud a call and the blonde picked up. Lately he's been avoiding phone calls from others but not me. I was particularly close to Cloud so I guess he trusted me enough to open up. Cloud didn't mind me tagging along but warned me to be on the look out for three silver haired men. According to the blonde he had been attacked.

I started my motorcycle and drove in the direction where I needed to go. A short while later I pulled up beside Fenrir.

"Tifa sent you huh?"

"Duh why else would I be here for Spiky?" I teased.

Cloud snorted while I grabbed my daggers and Silver Flame.

"You may want to stand behind me" he suggested. He had a good point but just in case I drew one of my daggers out.

I followed Cloud up the stairs and as soon as he opened the door Reno of the Turks attacked. His rod was against Cloud's sword and I was quick to get inside. Reno then tried to attack Cloud again but the red haired idiot didn't realize Cloud got out of his way until he was locked outside. I locked the door and Reno shouted.

"Okay so your good! Who's the babe with you?!"

I rolled my eyes at Reno's remark. He was always a flirtatious bastard in my opinion. The door to the far right of the room opened and Rude came strolling out. Rude shot me and Cloud a look. He was about to attack when I got in front of him and my dagger was at his neck.

"Girlfriend?" Rude wondered at Cloud.

"Hell no" I replied.

Rude remained quiet until a new voice spoke out.

"Good you fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be"

I removed my dagger from under Rude's throat and backed away as Rufus Shinra came into the room on his electric wheelchair. He was covered by a white sheet and his Geostigma smelled worse than Cloud's.

"You haven't lost your touch and I see the hybrid shifter is with you"

This caught me off guard. No one outside of Avalanche knew of my genetics.

"Rufus Shinra? Do I feel sorry for you" Cloud responded.

Rufus didn't reply right away since his attention was on me.

"Your name is Leah?"

"Get to the point Shinra" I suggested. "Why did you ask Cloud to come here?"

"I was also attacked" Cloud added.

"We need your assistance Cloud, Leah this offer goes to you as well"

"Not interested" was the reply Rufus got me from Cloud and I.

"I acknowledge that Shinra owes the Planet a lot, it goes without saying my company and I are the ones who put the world in its sorry state"

"No shit" I spat. "All your company cared was about money, power, and other bullshit"

"Leah" Cloud began but I held up a hand.

"You've killed people Shinra so excuse me if I don't feel any sympathy towards you"

"I admire your spirit Leah" Rufus complimented.

The former president then explained of how he was doing an investigation in Sephiroth's wake. At hearing this my blood ran cold and Cloud was already on edge. Supposedly they found nothing which was bullshit because Rufus had Jenova's damned head with him. Rufus also mentioned Kadaj and his companions ambushed them. I tuned out the conversation until Rufus called my name.

"Kadaj is aware of your existence Leah"

"Most likely due to my phoenix bloodline" I growled. "What does he want with me?"

"I'm afraid I don't know but I would agree it relates to your phoenix genetics" Rufus answered. "That's why we decided it would be in our best interest to hire a little muscle"

"Count me out" was my immediate response. Cloud also refused too.

Having enough I unlocked and opened the door making Reno visible. The red haired Turk wolf whistled when he saw me.

"Shut it Ginger" I reprimanded him. I had nothing against the Turks in general but it was Rufus Shinra who got on my nerves. Since Cloud was still talking with Rufus I went outside to and waited by my motorcycle. As I mentioned before I didn't have much experience with them but Cloud showed me how to ride one.

I texted Tifa that I would be heading back to Edge soon and she informed me she was taking Marlene to what remained of Aerith's church.

"Hey done with Shinra?" I asked Cloud as he went to Fenrir.

"Yeah" he confirmed. "He has a lot of nerve asking me to be a bodyguard, especially you"

"Don't let him get you"

I patted Cloud on the shoulder and told him I was going to be at Aerith's church. Cloud nodded and said he would come by there after he took care of something.


	7. Loz vs Tifa&Kidnapped

**Leah's POV**

After parting ways with Cloud I stopped by my apartment to drop off my bike. I made sure Silver Flame had plenty of ammunition before I left. Both of my daggers were in their holsters which were on my waist as was Silver Flame's.

The church was within walking distance from Edge so it didn't take long to get there. When I entered Ghost emitted a happy bark and the wolf hybrid rushed over to greet me. I patted her head and she followed me to where Tifa stood. Marlene was playing in the flowers.

"So how did it go?" Tifa asked wondering what happened when I accompanied Cloud to meet with Rufus.

I gave her the full details and that included Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo's interest in me. That troubled the martial artist. She was not only worried about Cloud but also for me. Just thinking about why the three silver haired males were interested in me made by my black panther and phoenix halves uneasy.

Suddenly Ghost began to growl and when she did that something was wrong. The white canine immediately went over to Marlene and got in front of her just as the church doors opened. I went over to the six year old little girl and told her to remain behind me. Sure enough it was Loz who stood ahead.

"Wanna play?" he asked offering his hand out.

Ghost went from growling to snarling. When none of us answered Loz's question he went on.

"I guess that's a no" he then walked closer before stopping. "Where's Mother?"

Again no one answered. The last thing Loz and his two companions needed to know that I came from another reality. And I had no intention in interfering with the plot line unless I felt it was necessary. Loz noticed the flowers and mumbled they were gross.

"Hey where's mother?!" he demanded now obviously impatient.

"There's no one here!" Tifa interjected.

"I'm afraid your wrong you have the shifter" Loz corrected nodding to me. "My brothers and I need her"

"I'm not going anywhere with you pal" I spat. I then turned to Tifa. "Kick his butt"

Tifa nodded before I took Marlene by the hand and we went to take cover in a corner. Ghost followed and still growled. This would be the first time I would see Tifa fight and this was going to be good. Tifa drew out her fighting gloves and put them on. She then got into a fighting stance and Loz did too.

My eyes went wide at Tifa's speed when she charged at Loz. Since I had seen this scene in the movie so many times experiencing it in real life was surreal. When Tifa was thrown backgrounds and she landed feet first on the flowers I booed. Ghost barked in agreement and Tifa wiped her face before resuming the fight.

Tifa never lowered her guard as she keep throwing punches and kicks at Loz. Some punches met their target while others didn't. Eventually Tifa was thrown towards a wall but Tifa was able to land on it with ease while flower petals scattered into the air. Tifa then was off the wall and she grabbed hold of her opponent and spun him around. She then threw Loz into the air and then she caught him before throwing him hard into the benches.

"That had to hurt" I mumbled.

Marlene tried to get past me but I blocked her path.

"Let's wait until Tifa says it's safe" I suggested.

Marlene thought that was a good idea so she remained behind me.

"You alright Tifa?!" I called to her.

"Yeah just out of breath!" the brunette yelled back.

Then the victory song from the game played and I did an anime fall. I forgot Loz had that as his ring tone. An explosion of wood later Loz was back on his feet. Annoyed he picked up his phone. I was back on my feet and watched Loz as he spoke to whoever was calling him. After he said he wasn't crying and Jenova wasn't present the silver haired man looked directly at me.

"No I got it I'll bring the shifter and the girl"

He then put his phone away and readied his weapon. He threw part of a bench at Tifa and she easily broke it but in a flash Loz was behind her. I covered Marlene's eyes as Tifa endured an brutal assault and she was soon tossed to the floor.

"You bastard!"

I told Ghost to protect Marlene and I was quick to get in front of Tifa. I looked to her and she was barely conscious.

"So now you want to play with me?" Loz taunted.

"Up yours pal" I hissed before placing my weapons down. It wasn't long into I was in my panther form and I was quick to pounce. My canines pierced Loz's right leg hard and he swore. Physically I was no match for this remnant of Sephiroth. The next thing I knew I felt a needle being injected into my fur.

It was a sedative of some sort and I released my hold from Loz's leg. Whatever the drug was it was going to knock me out fast. I backed away from Loz with my ears pinned back and then I was unconscious like Tifa.

**Ghost's POV**

Leah reverted back to her human form. Angrily Marlene went to the materia box and grabbed one. She threw it at Loz's head and his attention was drawn to the little girl. He looked from Marlene to the box of materia and back to Marlene again. With a smirk he began to approach and I chose that moment to attack.

But I was only giving a hard kick to my stomach which hurt like hell and I collapsed onto the church floor. Then like with Leah and Tifa I too became lost to darkness.

**Cloud's POV**

Everything was quiet when I entered the church. As I got closer to the flowers I saw both Tifa and Ghost laying in the them. Alarmed I rushed to Tifa and picked her up into my arms.

"Tifa"

Tifa moaned in pain and I repeated her name again this time worry in my voice.

"I'm alright just bruised" she reassured me. Yeah right she wasn't just bruised she put up one hell of a fight.

"Who did this you and Ghost?"

"He didn't say" Tifa muttered before she was out again. Ghost whimpered and while still holding Tifa I petted her head.

_I got kicked in the stomach_ the wolf hybrid informed me. _But never mind that Leah and Marlene were taken along with the materia_

I looked up to see the container that had our materia was indeed empty.

"Damn" I swore.

My Geostigma decided to act up and it hurt like hell. Black liquid spilled onto the flowers and the pain was so bad I joined Tifa and Ghost in the flowers and lost consciousness.


	8. Kadaj&Escape

**Leah's POV**

My head hurt when I felt myself waking up.

"Good your awake" a voice said.

Once my sight cleared I saw Kadaj standing a few feet away from me. Close by were Yazoo and Loz. I had to be in the Forbidden City on the Northern Continent. I will never understand why Kadaj chose this place as their base.

Kadaj walked forward and knelt down in front of me. He placed a canteen of water into my hands and then stood up. I shot him a look before opening the canteen and scented the contents. The water didn't smell like Geostigma so it was safe to drink it. I took my time drinking the water until my stomach had enough.

"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded. "What is it you want?"

"We already have what we need from you" Kadaj replied.

He nodded to my right arm and I saw it was bandaged up. It would seem they wanted my blood for some reason.

_I think Kadaj believes our blood will give him immortality_ my phoenix half suggested.

Phoenix blood had its advantages but it didn't give one immortality. Though I didn't plan on telling these three Mama's Boys that.

"By the way your dog is really something" Loz notified me.

"She's a hybrid" I corrected the crybaby. "If you hurt her I swear to god I'll kick your ass"

The smirk Loz wore confirmed my suspicions. That alone made me stand up but I then got dizzy and had no choice but to sit back down.

"Be lucky she hasn't regained her strength yet" Kadaj told Loz.

Loz gulped and Yazoo snorted before they excused themselves.

"F**k me" I growled.

"You have quite the mouth don't you Leah?" Kadaj asked.

"Don't taunt me" I warned the silver haired man. "I'm not in the mood"

"Fair enough, I'm sure you are aware we are remnants of Sephiroth"

"What are you implying? You told me you had what you needed from me"

"We do but I thought you should be aware that Sephiroth is quite intrigued by you"

My blood ran cold at those words.

"What do you mean?" I dared to ask fearing the answer.

Kadaj chuckled darkly before he knelt before me again. His gloved hand touched my chin and he made me look into his blue and green eyes.

"The One Winged Angel desires you as a bride"

Uh not a chance in hell was I going to become a damn bride for Sephiroth.

"Kadaj brother is here" Yazoo interrupted us.

Kadaj smirked and I knew Yazoo meant Cloud.

"We should provide him with a proper welcome then" he suggested as he stood up. "We'll talk more later sister"

_Sorry pal I'm no sister of yours_ I thought as I watched Kadaj and Yazoo leave.

These three should have tied me up and if I were to bet Loz was supposed to do that. My strength was returning and the plan was for me to shift into my panther form and flee while Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo would be fighting Cloud.

I didn't have long to wait because I heard Yazoo and Loz firing bullets meaning Cloud was here. I shifted to my panther form and made my escape. The forest surrounding the Forgotten City was absolutely beautiful. As I snuck away I saw Cloud fighting. I also spotted the children now under Kadaj's influence. If I was spotted making an escape by them I was in trouble.

I had to hide behind several trees a few times so I wouldn't be seen. I didn't stop moving until the click of a gun had my attention. Vincent stood a few feet away with Cerberus pointed at me. However he then lowered it when he assumed it was me. The ex-Turk then proceeded to nod ahead meaning he wanted me to keep running.

I nodded back before he took off no doubt going to help Cloud. I resumed running and kept my eyes out for Vincent's red cloak. I didn't have to wait long because I saw the tattered cloak gliding through the trees and I followed after it.

Ten minutes later I collapsed on the side of a river bank where Vincent and Cloud were. Cloud immediately stood up and walked over to me. The blonde stroked my fur while I was catching my breath.

"I almost thought she was monster lurking about" Vincent said.

I growled and shot Vincent a look of disapproval.

"I think she was offended by that remark" Cloud informed the ex-Turk.

"My apologies Leah" Vincent stated.

I shifted back to my human form and replied.

"Your forgiven"

I saw Vincent smirk a little and I was quick to turn away so he wouldn't see my blush. Then I thought of Ghost.

"Ghost is she okay?" I demanded from Cloud.

"She's fine Leah" Cloud reassured me. "Reno and Rude took her to a vet"

Thank god!

I reminded myself I needed to thank those two later.

"I think these belong to you" Cloud added handing me my knives and Silver Flame.

I thanked the blonde before putting my weapons back into their proper holsters.

"Vincent what do you know about this?"

Cloud was referring to what was going on with Kadaj and the damn Geostigma.

"I come here often" the former turk began. He moved his cloak to the side before beginning to approach Cloud and I. "I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing"

His gauntlet then grabbed Cloud's arm where the stigma lingered. Cloud winced in pain.

"The stigma it's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body, the bodies tries to eliminate it and overcompensates"

Vincent then released Cloud's arm and walked past us.

"Inside our bodies is a current like the Lifestream, that current is what fights off any malevolent intruders"

"What do you mean by intruder?"

Vincent was now in front of another tree to lean against.

"The Sephiroth gene, Jenova's legacy call it what you want"

"Your well informed"

"This whole thing is f**ked up"

Cloud chuckled at my remark while Vincent's smirk widened. I felt my face burn up even more and I was glad Vincent continued.

"Tseng and Elena they were brought here half dead, they must have been brutally tortured, I did what I could to save them but we'll see"

"Tortured?" Cloud and I wondered.

"They had it coming, they got their hands on Jenova's head"

"That would be what Kadaj and his buddies are referring to as mother right?" I questioned.

"Yes" Vincent confirmed. "Heaven's dark harbinger, the calamity Jenova, if they wanted they could recreate Sephiroth"

"As I said before this whole thing is f**ked up"

This time Vincent chuckled and looked to me.

"What?"

"You remind me of Cid, I thought only he had a foul mouth but it would seem I was wrong"

My face by now was red enough to put a tomato to shame. The bushes close by moved and all three of us got into fighting stances. Then Marlene shot out of them and ran to Cloud's legs.

"Marlene!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Denzel, Leah, and Tifa!"

"Tifa is alright and Leah is right here" Cloud promised her.

Marlene saw me and she let go of Cloud before rushing over to me. I scooped her up into my arms and hugged her. Cloud swore quietly and asked if Vincent had a phone. The ex-Turk pulled his cloak back but when Cloud saw he had no phone the cloak was released.

I put Marlene down just as Cloud asked if I could take her back to Tifa. He wanted to find out more information from Rufus. The next thing everyone knew Cloud was rubbing his head where I smacked him.

"Listen Spiky it's time to quit wallowing in self pity!"

"That hurt Leah" Cloud mumbled.

"Deal with it, I understand you've been through a lot but it's time you let others in who care about you, dang it you even worry me"

I then placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Your stronger than this Cloud trust me"

"She's right Cloud" Marlene agreed with me. "Don't push us away"

The blonde remained quiet for a few minutes before he placed a hand onto my shoulder and shot Marlene a smile. I smirked and it was time to leave. As I grabbed Marlene's hand Vincent called my name.

"I like your panther form Leah"

"Uh thanks" I stammered. "See you later Vincent"

Cloud said his goodbyes to the ex-Turk before he, Marlene, and I left together leaving Vincent alone to his thoughts.


	9. Returning A Favor

**Leah's POV**

Cloud, Marlene, and I made it back to Edge safely. At the current moment I was stroking Ghost. Reno and Rude had brought her back to Cloud and Tifa's from the vet. Thankfully the wolf husky hybrid had no severe injuries from when Loz kicked her. She would be sore for a few days though.

She lay on my old bed and she was asleep.

"How is she?" Cloud asked coming into the room.

"She's fine just tired" I replied. Cloud nodded before he came over and stroked Ghost on the head.

"She's definitely grown on me" he confessed.

I smirked at that remark. Once he stopped petting Ghost did Cloud hold out a pink ribbon to me.

"You probably noticed all of us here at Avalanche wear these" he explained. "Two years ago we lost a cherished friend of ours named Aerith, she wore a pink ribbon in her hair and we wear these to honor her memory, your part of the group Leah and I believe Aerith would have liked you"

"Thank you Spiky"

I took the ribbon and tied it securely onto my upper left arm.

_The ribbon won't be destroyed if we shift_ my phoenix half notified me.

That was a relief to hear. My attention was suddenly drawn to my daggers which were glowing in their holsters. I took them out and as soon as I did a flash of golden light made me and Cloud turn away. Then when it cleared in my left hand I wielded a new weapon.

Both of my daggers were on both ends of a golden rod and this weapon reminded me of the synthesized weapons Zidane used in Final Fantasy 9. The weight felt right and I chose a name for this newly forged weapon.

"Orichalcum" I said.

"Impressive I never seen a weapon forge themselves like this" Cloud stated admiring Orichalcum. "Looks like when we're done dealing with Kadaj we have more training to do"

"Oh your on Spiky"

"Are you guys getting ready to leave?" Marlene asked coming into the room.

"Yeah we are kiddo" Cloud confirmed.

The six year old nodded.

"Be safe both of you"

I put Orichalcum against the wall and knelt in front of Marlene.

"I got a job for you Marlene, will you take care of Ghost for me?"

"Yes I will"

I swear to god this little girl was so freaking cute. I kissed her forehead before I grabbed Orichalcum from the wall. Cloud locked the door so Marlene would be safe and I turned to him.

"Listen I'll join you guys in a bit I owe Reno and Rude for helping Ghost"

"Alright Kitty"

I punched Cloud playfully on his right arm before taking off from the bar. Let's just say after a short walk I entered chaos. People were screaming and running for their lives as Shadow Creepers went after them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a Shadow Creeper about to pounce on me and I grabbed Silver Flame.

I fired three rounds into the damn monster's head and it fell lifeless to the ground.

"Ugly ass things" I muttered before I kept walking.

I smirked when I saw Reno and Rude conversing with Yazoo and Loz.

"Sister!" Yazoo yelled when he saw me.

"Sorry but I'm not your sister" I corrected him as I finally stopped beside Reno.

"Hey Leah what brings you here?" Reno wondered.

"Covering you and Rude's back" I answered before pocketing Silver Flame back into its holster. "Consider it a thank you for helping Ghost"

Reno grinned at my remark and Rude chuckled.

"Mother is here" Yazoo went on pointing to the monument behind him and Loz.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah this thing, monument thing, Shinra made it"

"So you think these two hid her here? Doubtful"

I was going to enjoy toying with these two.

"Did you?" Yazoo inquired looking to us.

"Why ask us?"

"Where she's hidden is classified info" I stole Reno's line. Reno was laughing behind his hand and Rude smirked.

"So sister it would seem you know where mother is"

That got me to get annoyed.

"Okay Mama's Boy for the last time I'm not your f**king sister!"

"Dude I don't think you should piss her off" Reno suggested to the two silver haired men.

However something quite large got my attention along with Reno and Rude's. The summon Bahamut Sin was on top of the monument.

"Hello" Reno began.

"Oh shit" I added.

"Hell no" Rude finished.

At the same time the three of us took off so we could get away from the damn summon. Yazoo and Loz decided to come after us and while I still gripped Orichalcum I summoned a decent sized orb of fire and tossed it at the two silver haired men.

Loz had to use his weapon to block it and smoke soon clouded his vision as it did with Yazoo's.

"You got some serious phoenix fire!" Reno praised me.

He was holding a kid in his arms. The child had his fingers up the red head's nose. Rude had two kids under his arms. Suddenly the summon used it's attack to destroy the monument. The blast knocked the three of us off of our feet.

"Ow damn" I growled as I sat up.

"You can say that again" Reno agreed.

Monument pieces were scattered everywhere as was the smell of smoke.

"Are we having fun yet?" Yazoo wondered in amusement.

Reno made a smart ass reply while I began to attack Yazoo. I made an attempt to kick him but he dodged it. Seeing an opening I used one of Orichalcum's blades to slice Yazoo's cheek and I let Reno take over. That didn't last long because Yazoo gave the red head a good kick to the gut and I readied my weapon before rushing at Yazoo.

I swore when he jumped out of the way and landed on top of a nearby building. Reno shot past me and I decided to help Rude. Loz just sent the bald headed Turk away from him using his strength. However the crybaby wasn't quick enough for me to stab him in the side with one of Orichalcum's blades.

"That hurts!" he whined.

"Deal with it asshole!" I snapped before pulling my weapon out of Loz and gave him a well deserved punch to the face. This caused Loz to be thrown into the air backwards and he landed on his back which no doubt hurt. But soon Loz was back on his feet and was about to attack me when Rude came to my aide.

Rude gave Loz a hard punch to the stomach while the Turk was kicked away. Loz then grabbed my arm and threw me forward so I could land on top of Rude.

"Mother will know" Loz explained. " When she gets here, she'll decide what's best now where's mother?"

Rude and I were back on our feet but the Turk pushed me out of the way just as a sign hit him on top of the head. I felt bad for him because that no doubt hurt like a bitch. Reno then fell on top of him while Yazoo landed next to Loz.

"You two straight?" I demanded coming up to their side.

"Yeah we're good Leah" Reno promised as he began to get up. I face palmed when the red head stepped on Rude's sunglasses causing them to break. Rude wasn't too pleased on this. I decided to steal another one of Reno's lines.

"Mother smother it's Jenova's frigging head"

"Hey!" Loz yelled.

"Sister I will not have you referring to mother that way!"

"You meanie!" Loz added.

"Again I'm not you sister and two your mother is a god damn alien!" I snapped.

"Our apologies" Rude stated. He now had a new pair of sunglasses on.

"Your ma's cool" Reno began. "What the hell am I saying?!"

Reno dealt with Yazoo and I gave Loz another hard punch to the face. The impact got the crybaby to be flown away from me.

"Damn Leah you sure got a good punch" Reno praised me again.

"We appreciate your help but I think we can handle things from here" Rude informed me. "Tell Ghost we hope she feels better"

"Will do"

I then took off to help the other members of Avalanche with Bahamut Sin.

**Zidane's original weapons belong to Square Enix.**


	10. Bahamut Sin

**Leah's POV**

Looks like I arrived just in time for the party. Barret was already firing rounds at Bahamut Sin. Nanaki was already on the summon attacking it with Cait Sith on his back.

"Yo" I greeted Tifa. "You alright?"

"Yeah just a small bump on the head" she reassured me.

I smirked before giving Denzel a wink. Barret's weapon stalled and Yuffie's shuriken came out of nowhere and swiped Bahamut Sin in the eyes. The shuriken returned to Yuffie and the ninja girl landed on the ground via a parachute. She groaned for a minute and held her mouth. She had motion sickness when it came to particular methods of transportation.

Once recovered Yuffie undid the parachute and turned to us.

"Alright who's been touching my materia?"

I sweat dropped while Tifa responded.

"The bad guys naturally"

Yuffie growled before taking off into the fight.

"Who's that?" Denzel wondered.

"A ninja who loves materia" I informed him just as Cid arrived.

"She's a beauty" the pilot bragged while pointing at his newest airship. "My Shera, the latest model, I'll give you guys a grand tour afterwards"

"You better!" I called out after him.

"Where can I buy a phone?" came the sexy voice of Vincent.

"Seriously Vincent? You worried about a phone when all hell has broken lose?"

I didn't mean to curse in front of Denzel but whatever. Vincent shot me a look and he wore a small smirk. My face went red as I watched him get out Cerberus.

Suddenly a group of Shadow Creepers decided we were on the menu. Readying Orichalcum I charged at the damn monsters. I easily impaled one through the heart and then killed another by stabbing it's head.

"Leah look out!"

Tifa was quick to kick another Shadow Creeper away from me. One was about to snatch Denzel but I was quick to have the black beast impaled thanks to Orichalcum. I was soon outnumbered by the Shadow Creepers and I was quick to grab Denzel and shield him under me. Cloud's sword finished off the monsters and he was quick to get Tifa to safety.

A few seconds later the blonde pulled up alongside me and Denzel.

"Nice save Spiky" I teased Cloud as Tifa got off of Fenrir.

Cloud flashed me a smirk and I returned it before my attention went to Bahamut Sin. I sighed before placing Orichalcum against Fenrir and I took out Silver Flame from my holster.

"Take care of my weapons" I told Cloud before I backed away.

I called to the phoenix within me and I was surrounded by fire. My human form vanished and I was flapping my flaming wings to remain in the air. My feathers were red and I was about the same size as Chaos. My wings were a mixture of orange and yellow due to them being on fire. My tail feathers were longer than my panther tail and they too were alight in flames. Their coloring matched my wings.

I unleashed a battle cry before taking off after Bahamut Sin. It didn't take long for me to reach the summon and I shrieked before landing on top of its head and began to claw and peck the hell out of its eyes. The summon shrieked and I held on as the summon tried to shake me off of its head.

My feathers scattered all of the place as I assaulted the summon. When I saw Vincent I released my talons before flying away from Vincent's shooting range. I chose a weak spot on Bahamut Sin to land on and my phoenix fire brightened as I used it to burn the summon. Once finished I chose another spot and did the same thing before finally pulling away from the summon.

I remained in flight as Cloud saved Barret from being crushed. Another battle cry escaped from my beak before I flew back onto the summons's head. Again I dug my talons into the creature's flesh and resumed my pecking the eyes out. Cloud used this moment to his advantage. But despite not seeing the blonde Bahamut Sin still managed to grab Cloud's sword in its mouth.

While Cloud dealt with doing battle damage to the summon I continued Operation Blind. Believe me trying to keep my talons in Bahamut Sin was hard. The summon then crashed landed on its back but it didn't remain down for long. Soon it was back in the air and it began to ascend higher into the sky.

As the summon rose higher I successfully managed to blind it in the right eye. Below Cloud was getting help to go after the damn dragon. I finally released my talons from Bahamut Sin's flesh and flew away from it.

A flash of white got my attention and thanks to my vision I saw Rufus standing up. He had the box containing Jenova and I was soon descending in that direction. There was no way in hell I was going to stand around and let Sephiroth be resurrected if I could help it.

Rufus threw the box and that pissed off Kadaj. Time seemed to stand still as I snatched the container into my talons and I looked to see Kadaj's reaction. Let's just say he wasn't too happy I had his precious mother in my talons. If I was in my human form I would have gladly flipped him off along with Loz and Yazoo.

Kadaj used his materia as an attempt to attack me but I dodged it. Ahead Cloud was speeding towards Kadaj's and his companions. The leader of the silver haired trio jumped to the ground and shot me an angry glare. I shrieked a challenge at him before I flew off with Jenova still clutched in my claws.

I know what I was doing was dangerous but I didn't give a rat's ass. There was no way in hell I was going to become Sephiroth's bride and the only way I could prevent that was to make sure Jenova's head was destroyed once and for all.

**Hehe Leah loves to piss off the silver haired men! **


	11. Sephiroth Returns

**Leah's POV**

As I carried Jenova in my talons I could feel it's evil. I wasn't even sure if I could destroy it with my phoenix fire but I had to try. But first I had to find a location to do said task and not be interrupted. Below Kadaj was chasing after me with Yazoo and Loz following him. Cloud was in pursuit as well.

I shrieked when I felt something hit my tail feathers. It was no doubt a blast from the materia Kadaj was using. Another blast hit my side but again it failed. Kadaj was now doubt trying to get me drop Jenova and there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen. However I would need to find a spot to land soon because my wings were getting tired.

I heard gun fire and I looked behind me to see Reno and Rude were in a Shinra helicopter. They were firing at Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. Cloud was able to maneuver around Yazoo and Loz and was getting closer to Kadaj. I saw Rude use a bazooka to destroy the highway but Yazoo still managed to get his motorcycle into the air. The helicopter then began to spin around and I hoped the two Turks wouldn't get hurt too bad.

I flew over the tunnel and headed in the direction of the church. It came into view below me and I proceeded to land on the roof. It felt good to rest my wings. But I didn't enjoy the break for long because Kadaj screeched his motorcycle to a halt below me.

"Sister! Give mother back!" he demanded.

I shrieked at his demands and no sooner had Cloud arrived did I take flight again. This time the ruins of Shinra Headquarters was my destination. By flight I arrived there in less than a minute. I chose a spot well above the ground and stable enough to set Jenova down. My entire body became engulfed in flames and I unleashed my fury upon Jenova's box.

I used every ounce of my phoenix fire to try and destroy the evil creature within the container. But to my horror nothing happened and I felt Jenova was still the same before I tried to scorch her. My phoenix fire died down and I let out a frustrated shriek. I grabbed the box into my talons once more and I took flight.

But I didn't make it far because something hit the area under my right wing and it hurt like a bitch. I shrieked in pain and my body began to make a nosedive towards the ground. Eventually I slammed into the ground hard enough to make it shake been with me. The impact made Jenova's container fall from my talons and I had no idea where the damn box was now.

I reverted back to my human form and when I tried to sit up pain shot through my body. Blood stained my shirt and I felt a broken rib or two. Ignoring the pain in my arm I used my hand to find what had hit me. But I had no luck in that department. It had to have been a bullet or something.

"Leah!"

Cloud pulled Fenrir to a stop and immediately rushed over to me. He got onto his knees and he sat me up.

"I'm alright but I think I have broken ribs" I explained.

Cloud didn't say anything but I could see he was upset I was hurt.

"Don't even think about blaming yourself for my fall, Kadaj is at fault no doubt" I growled.

I then saw the sleeve that once covered his left arm was gone and so was his stigma.

"You found the cure eh?" I asked.

"Yeah I did" the blonde replied.

Cloud then suggested I put my arms around his neck and I did. He picked me up into his arms and walked to Fenrir. He carefully placed me in front of the bumper so I could sit up. Spiky then gave me a Potion and I drank it down. This was to relieve some of my pain.

"Hey we got company" I nodded ahead.

Kadaj stood on top of some wreckage with Jenova's box under his arm.

"Kick his ass Cloud" I hissed.

"Oh I plan on it" the blonde agreed and he shot a heated glare at the silver haired man.

"Brother! Sister! I'm with her at last!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU HURT ME AND FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!" I yelled.

Kadaj sneered before shooting materia blasts at Cloud. Cloud used his sword to block them and soon he was fighting Kadaj one on one. While Spiky was dealing with Kadaj I wanted to see if I could try and get up again. I used Fenrir to support myself and I managed to get onto my feet. Seeing Orichalcum and Silver Flame I grabbed them before seeing if I could somehow get attention from the Shera.

I stopped walking when I saw Kadaj was hanging on the side of the ruins and Cloud was above him.

"F**k!" I swore and despite the excruciating pain I sped up my pace.

I looked behind me as Kadaj smacked Cloud with Jenova's box and the silver haired man jumped into the air. At the same time I fell to the ground again. A colorful string of every swear world imaginable came out of my mouth due to the pain and what was about to happen.

Cloud growled and my heart began to thump hard when I heard Sephiroth speak. Cloud then was sent flying and I hoped Sephiroth would go after him. But boy was I wrong.

"Hello Leah"

I looked up and sure enough Sephiroth stood in front of me with Masamune in his hand. He then sent the sword away and began to approach me.

"Hey! Put me down!" I protested when the infamous villain picked me up into his arms.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Leah" Sephiroth replied.

"You son of a" but I never finished because the pain from my broken ribs took over me and I became unconscious.

**Sephiroth's POV**

"Sephiroth put her down!" Cloud snapped.

I shot my enemy a smirk.

"We'll see each other soon Cloud"

I then summoned my single black wing and took my leave.

**Later.**

**Leah's POV**

"Ow, ow, f***tie ow" I hissed as I finally woke up.

Sephiroth had kidnapped me which was no surprise and I had no bloody idea where we were. The silver haired bastard had changed my clothes and cleaned up the blood. I had bandages wrapped around my broken ribs.

I was laying on a bed in a unfamiliar room. I had on a blue t-shirt and black sweat pants. At least Sephiroth didn't do anything else to me.

"I see your awake"

Oh shit speak of the devil!

The infamous general strode into the room wearing his signature smirk. I felt my face turn red much to my annoyance.

"Be glad I have broken ribs" I growled.

I decided to not say anything else because Sephiroth was perfectly capable of killing me if he wanted to. And I wouldn't deny he was handsome. Believe it or not Sephiroth was my second favorite character from the game.

"Your ribs should heal in a few days" Sephiroth explained.

"And then what you'll rape me?"

Sephiroth looked disgusted at that question.

"No"

And he was telling the truth. I tried to move away when he sat on the bed but again pain shot through my body.

"You are stubborn" the general stated. "I'm not going to hurt you Leah"

"Well excuse me if I don't believe you" I responded. "Last I checked you tried to eliminate the damn Planet"

The silver haired male smirked again and he placed a gloved hand onto my face. I shivered because I was afraid of what this man would do. However I wasn't expecting his lips claiming mine. And he wasn't a bad kisser either. My body took over and I closed my eyes as the kiss became more heated. Sephiroth slid his tongue inside my mouth and I became submissive to him.

Our tongues danced for a short while and I was a little disappointed when it ended.

"You enjoyed that" Sephiroth pointed out.

"Don't push it" I warned.

Sephiroth chucked before getting off of the bed.

"You need to eat I'll get something for you"

He then left the room and I was confused at what just happened.

**Don't worry guys Leah will get together with Vincent. I just wanted to add a little spark between Sephiroth and Leah. XD **


	12. Saved

**Leah's POV**

It has been two days since Sephiroth kidnapped me and that whole time I've been resting. My ribs were still broken but I wasn't in much pain than I was a couple days ago. True to his word Sephiroth didn't harm me in anyway. However I still kept my guard up whenever I was around him.

To be honest I never hated the silver haired general. Hell I felt sorry for him due to his background. I wanted nothing more than to tell him who his biological mother was but if I did the infamous general might snap.

"Your ribs seem just about healed" Sephiroth informed me after he finished feeling them. He did this thankfully when I had a shirt on.

"Just what do you plan on doing with me?" I demanded after I finished the Potion he gave me to drink.

Sephiroth smirked before placing a leather glove onto my cheek and I froze.

"I want to become your mate" he answered. "If we share a mate bond it would make me immortal"

This was true given the fact of my phoenix genetics. Once a mate bond was formed it couldn't be undone and Sephiroth would gain immortality.

"However I will let you decide when to forge the mate bond between us" Sephiroth added.

"We'll see" was my response.

"Deny it all you want Leah you are attracted to me"

I shot him a glare and his smirk widened.

"Perhaps I should persuade you"

The next thing I knew I was on my back and Sephiroth was on top of me. We were on the bed mind you and there was no way in hell I could overpower this man. It didn't help he was hot either. Sephiroth was careful not to put pressure on my ribs.

His lips claimed mine in another mind blowing kiss. I became submissive and followed his lip movements the best I could. It wasn't long until his tongue was dancing with mine. After a few minutes Sephiroth moved to my neck and I jumped when his tongue licked my skin.

"Ow f**k" I hissed in pain. When I jumped it moved my ribs.

"My apologies about that" Sephiroth apologized.

He meant what he said and to make sure I wouldn't jump again he placed a gloved hand onto my hip and held my body firmly in place so I wouldn't make any movements that would hurt me further. His lips returned to my neck and soon he began to kiss my flesh. Bloody hell this felt good!

I've had a few boyfriends but no male has made me react like this before. Sephiroth eventually stopped and carefully got off of me. My attention was suddenly drawn to his sword which was leaning against the wall. A lot of fans liked the Buster Sword but it was always Masamune that had my attention. It's size was no joke though. I was standing up while I admired the sword.

"You seem intrigued by the Masamune" Sephiroth said noticing I was staring at his weapon.

"Is it true only you can wield it?"

Sephiroth chuckled before he went over to his weapon and picked it up.

"Whoa! Watch where you point that damn thing!" I protested.

The edge of his sword hadn't been pointed at me but it was close enough. What he did next surprised me. He placed Masamune's hilt in my hands and then backed away. To my surprise the sword wasn't heavy at all.

"Masamune can be used by anyone who knows to wield a sword properly" the silver haired male explained. "You were taught how to defend yourself am I correct?"

"Yes" I confirmed. My eyes never left Masamune. "I had to if I wanted to fight off any hunters"

"I've seen you fight through Kadaj's eyes" Sephiroth continued. "You were taught well"

I felt my face go red when he complimented my fighting skills. I then held Masamune's hilt out so Sephiroth could take it back. The general took his weapon back and he sent it away before coming up to me. I froze when he placed a kiss against my forehead.

"I'm afraid I must leave you for a little while Leah I owe Cloud a rematch"

I wondered if Avalanche even knew where I was. Sephiroth assisted me getting back into bed so I could rest some more. My ribs were starting to hurt again. Sephiroth kissed my forehead again before he left.

_I truly think he should be told about Lucrecia_ my panther half suggested.

_That's not a good idea_ my phoenix side countered.

I agreed with my phoenix half because despite his gentleness with me Sephiroth was still dangerous. He killed Aerith for god sakes and I held the sword that brought her down!

"Gah this is so f**ked up" I growled.

I felt tired and it wasn't long until I feel asleep.

_I stood in a field full of flowers. _

_"It's nice to finally meet you Leah" _

_I whirled around to see Aerith standing in front of me. _

_"Uh hi" was my greeting. Some way to say hello dumbass! _

_Aerith chuckled before continuing. _

_"Your probably wondering why your dreaming this but I know why" _

_"Hey I'm all ears go for it, you probably know I'm not from Gaia" _

_"I'm aware that your world views mine as fictional" Aerith said. "You were brought to my world because your true mate resides there, and you have a chance to heal Sephiroth's mind of Jenova's influence" _

_"But how can I do that? He truly believes that damned alien is his mother, well in a way she is since her cells were injected into him before he was born" _

_Aerith gave me a smile that was comforting and she placed a hand above where my heart was. _

_"Your kindness and compassion will aide you"_

A loud bang made me wake up from my dream. I swore because I didn't have a weapon to defend myself except for my phoenix fire. Ignoring the pain I got off of the bed and summoned an orb of fire into my hand ready to use. However I extinguished it when I saw who it was that came into the room.

Vincent put Cerberus back into its holster and he walked over to me. I blushed when he brought me into a hug.

"Sorry I'm late" he apologized. "It took us a little while to find you"

I only nodded and closed my eyes. This was the closest I've ever been to Vincent and having him hug me like this felt right. Eventually the former Turk pulled away and the next thing I knew he picked me up into his arms bridal style. He was doing this because my ribs were still broken and it hurt to walk.

Instinctively I put my arms around his neck and Vincent didn't waste anytime walking out of the room.

"Your safe now Leah" Vincent promised me.

Again I nodded and it wasn't long until I was out cold again.

**Vincent's POV**

The others were relieved when they saw me bring Leah on board the Shera. Sephiroth had brought her to a well hidden area close to Edge. I took Leah to the sick bay and there she was given the proper medical attention she needed. Sephiroth had taken care of the hybrid while he had her.

Chaos growled within my mind. The whole time Leah had been missing the demon was constantly worried which was something he normally didn't do.

_Has it ever occurred to you that I am attracted to Leah?_ the demon asked me.

_You been attracted to her since you first saw her_ I corrected him.

_So have you_ Chaos went on and I held back a growl.

He was right though I did find Leah attractive when I met her. But again my feelings for Lucrecia stood in the way. Chaos sighed in my mind.

_You must let the past go_ he stated. _As I've said before Lucrecia would want you to be happy_

I was about to reply when the doctor said I could see Leah now. I thanked him before entering the sick bay. The black panther and phoenix hybrid slept soundly on the cot she lay on. I drew a chair closer to the bed so I could be by her side when she woke up. Pushing my feelings aside I picked Leah's right hand into my gauntlet and gently squeezed it.

That alone made me let go of my past for the time being and I was determined to stay by Leah's side until she no longer needed me.

_Oh she'll always find a way to want to be around you_ Chaos chuckled.

_Shut it demon_ I reprimanded him.


	13. Leah's Offer

**Leah's POV**

"You didn't have to stay with me while I slept Vincent" I teased the former Turk.

Vincent shot me an amused smirk which made me go red.

_He's definitely flirting with you_ my panther half said.

I rolled my eyes at her remark.

"So Cloud is fighting against Sephiroth right now?" I asked.

"Yes I think so but we won't know until we arrive at the ruins of Shinra Headquarters" Vincent responded. "Something has also been troubling me why did Sephiroth take you?"

"Because he wanted to be my mate and gain immortality"

A low growl escaped Vincent's lips. Was it just me or was he jealous?

"Leah we need to talk" Vincent said in a serious tone. Uh oh I hoped I didn't do anything to piss him off.

"Sure what is it you want to talk about?"

But I already had a good feeling where this conversion was going. Vincent sighed before continuing.

"I know your not from Gaia"

_I think he's known the truth all this time_ my phoenix half added.

"I won't lie to you Vincent, your right I wasn't born on this Planet" I confirmed. "You and everyone else in this world are fictional characters viewed in mine"

"I see" was Vincent's response. "I'm not angry with you just simply curious"

And since he was curious I explained everything in detail so he could better understand.

"I know Lucrecia Crescent is Sephiroth's biological mother"

Vincent tensed when I brought her name up and I swore in my mind.

"Sorry I shouldn't have brought her up" I apologized.

Vincent shook his head.

"No its fine" he reassured me.

"I know your past is a painful one and the last thing I want to do is make you miserable, but I truly think Sephiroth should be told about her"

"I've always thought that too" Vincent agreed.

"That poor woman was manipulated by the asshole Hojo" I hissed. "And after Sephiroth was born that wacko took Sephiroth away from her and she never held him once, what truly angers me is what he did to you"

My body was shaking now due to my anger.

"You didn't deserve to die and become an experiment, the only thing you cared about was the woman you loved and her happiness"

I then slammed fist into the pillow hard leaving a dent. I couldn't look at Vincent since I was so damn angry and sad at the same time. I heard him move and the next thing I knew Vincent pulled me off of the bed and was hugging me. I then buried my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

I was falling in love with this man and hard. I wasn't going to deny that any longer.

"When you were taken Leah it scared me"

I opened my eyes in response to his revelation.

"Know from now on I will protect you with my life"

"Thank you" was my answer.

"Yo!"

When I heard Cid's voice I hurriedly pulled out of Vincent's embrace. The last thing I needed was for Cid to start teasing me and the former Turk.

"We're close to where Cloud is duking it out with Sephiroth"

"Thanks old man"

"Hey! I'm not old Leah!" the pilot protested.

"Technically I am" Vincent corrected.

I rolled my eyes and Tifa came into the sick bay with my now clean clothes. I thanked her and took them so I could change out of my current ones. I also put my point ribbon back on where it rightfully belonged. Once finished I followed Vincent to the viewing platform of the Shera.

"Hey Leah figured you might want this" Barret said tossing me a plastic vial. I caught it and saw inside were my phoenix tears. I flashed Barret a grin before I drank the tears down. That was another way to get the healing properties into your body.

"Oh crap" Yuffie muttered and all of us saw what she was referring to. Just like in the movie the entire sky was darkened due to the intense fight that was happening between Cloud and Sephiroth.

"Cid I'm going out there to help Cloud"

"Woman are you crazy?!"

"I'm going with her" Vincent added.

I shot Vincent a grateful look.

"Aw alright but make it back alive" Cid growled.

"You'll also need this" Tifa added giving me Orichalcum.

I gave her a hug before Vincent and I made our way to where we could leave the ship via those hovering transports. Well Vincent would use one while I would use my phoenix form. My ribs were healing faster since I drank the tears. Before the exit hatch opened I shifted to my phoenix form and took Orichalcum into my talons.

Cid opened the exit hatch and it wasn't long until I was in the sky. Vincent was using one of the hover devices to follow me. My eyes searched for Cloud or Sephiroth below and it didn't take long to find them.

Sephiroth had Masamune embedded in Cloud's shoulder and the blonde was in the air. I turned my body into a nosedive and my descent was fast. The next thing Sephiroth knew I body slammed him hard enough to get the Masamune separated from him. The silver haired male landed on his back and I proceeded to drop Orichalcum and return to my human form.

"Sorry I'm late Spiky" I greeted Cloud.

I took out Masamune from his shoulder.

"It's good to see you Leah" Cloud replied.

Vincent went to help Cloud onto his feet while my attention went to Sephiroth. I held Masamune's hilt in my hand tightly before I approached the general.

"Wasn't expecting me to crash the party were you?" I demanded as I placed Masamune at Sephiroth's neck.

"I see you had help escaping" Sephiroth muttered eyeing Vincent from behind me.

"Don't look at him and look at me instead" I ordered.

Sephiroth proceeded to smirk and his cat-like eyes now were on me.

"What the?"

Sephiroth glowed gold and I turned to see Vincent had used a materia to freeze him in place.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sephiroth questioned now getting annoyed.

"To tell you something important" I answered. "You were once a good man Sephiroth until Shinra filled your head with lies"

"I was destined to become the ruler of this Planet, Leah"

"Sephiroth for once shut the hell up" I suggested. "I want to help you"

"Leah be careful!" Cloud called out.

"She knows what she's doing" Vincent promised Cloud.

"What are you talking about Leah?" Sephiroth asked.

I still had Masamune had his throat.

"Your not a monster and never were until your lost your sanity" I began. "For the longest time you were told Jenova was your mother yes?"

"Yes that's correct"

"I can't even fathom the loneliness you felt growing up Sephiroth, but that was because your whole life you were lied to by Hojo"

Sephiroth now had my attention.

"In a way Jenova is your mother but she's a damned alien for f**ks sake, a human woman by the name of Lucrecia Crescent was your biological mother, I'm giving you a chance to hear me out Sephiroth, but the choice is yours if you want me to tell you about her, now tell me what is your decision?"


	14. Peace of Mind

**Leah's POV**

Sephiroth didn't answer right away and I didn't blame him. No doubt he had a million questions going through his mind right now. But eventually he did answer my question.

"I want to know what happened to this woman" he began. "And you have my word I won't attack you or them"

The silver haired male nodded behind me where Cloud and Vincent stood watching. I pulled Masamune away from Sephiroth's throat and the former general got to his feet. The next thing I knew Vincent was beside me and his eyes never left Sephiroth.

"I knew your birth mother" Vincent explained to him. "She was part of the Jenova Project alongside with Professor Gast and Hojo, I was assigned to your mother as her bodyguard"

"What was her name again?" Sephiroth wondered.

"Dr. Lucrecia Crescent" I replied. "Your father was that wacko Hojo"

Sephiroth's eyes widened and I could see he hadn't been expecting to hear that revelation. Both Vincent and I let Sephiroth gather his thoughts.

"I see" Sephiroth stated.

"Look that asshole never gave a damn about anyone or anything except his damn experiments" I continued. "He manipulated Lucrecia into using her unborn child, you to become one"

"What she's says is true" Vincent backed me up. "Your mother was against it and so was I, but in the end Hojo persuaded her to inject Jenova cells into her womb"

"All for science it would seem" Sephiroth hissed.

I placed a hand onto Sephiroth's shoulder and the former general looked at me.

"Your mother regretted her decision Sephiroth, after you were born Hojo took you away from her and she never held you once" I paused for a moment before continuing. "Vincent was killed because he wanted to stop Hojo"

"Like you I became an experiment and I cannot age like a normal human, I punished myself for not being able to do anything more to help your mother, two years ago we found her by accident and she was unable to die without knowing if you were safe or not, I had to lie to her saying you passed away so she could move on in peace"

"A true mother doesn't stop loving her child and there's no doubt in my mind she loved you Sephiroth, she's probably waiting for you in the Lifestream"

Sephiroth went quiet again. I just hoped what I told him was enough to give him peace. Because frankly Sephiroth deserved it. It was too late to fix the atrocities he had done but I think what Vincent and I just told him would no doubt put his mind at ease. I then saw a few tears slide down Sephiroth's face and they were genuine ones.

He then grunted in pain and he fell. I put Masamune down and decided to hold Sephiroth in my arms because his time was up.

"Thank you for telling me about her, my true mother I mean" Sephiroth told me. He then eyed Vincent. "The same goes for you as well"

I saw Vincent nod and Cloud decided to walk on over.

"Cloud one day I hope you can forgive me for all of the things I've done to cause you pain"

"It will take time" the blonde informed his former idol.

"Leah I ask a favor of you"

"What is it?"

Sephiroth looked to his sword.

"Take the Masamune and place it where my mother's resting place is"

"I will" I promised.

Sephiroth then closed his eyes and then became part of the Lifestream. The sun came out and it began to rain.

"You did well Leah" Vincent praised me.

I blushed but nodded in response and Cloud helped me onto my feet. I picked up Masamune and turned to Vincent.

"Do you mind if you take me to Lucrecia's resting place when this is all over?"

"I would be honored" Vincent answered.

Suddenly a gunshot shot past Cloud.

"Damn it I forgot about those two" Cloud growled.

Ahead were Yazoo and Loz and they looked like hell.

"We'll handle them" Vincent told me getting out Cerberus.

I nodded and together Cloud and Vincent charged at the two remnants of Sephiroth. Yazoo was struck down by Cloud's sword and Loz died from a single gunshot wound to the chest.

**Later at Aerith's Church. **

Just like in the movie there was a large pool of Aerith's healing water in the center of the church. Cloud was helping Denzel into the water so his Geostigma could be cured. The other kids who once had the stigma were now cured and watched as Cloud cupped the healing water into his hands.

He then poured it onto Denzel and I watched in awe as his stigma disappeared. Hell he even looked better already and soon more kids jumped into the water. The children laughed and Cloud smiled at each of them. Ghost then decided to give Nanaki a lick on the cheek and the wolf – lion hybrid widened his eyes.

Something then caught Cloud's attention and I followed his gaze. Together he and I saw Aerith stand up and walked towards the exit of the church. She then turned to us and said.

"You see everything's alright"

I smirked and Zack gave us a wave before he and Aerith disappeared.

**Sephiroth's POV**

For awhile I wandered around the Lifestream alone until the voice of a woman calling my name got my attention. A woman with long brown hair in a high pony tail came into view. She wore a lab coat along with a blue shirt and a dark blue skirt underneath. She wore red shoes and immediately I knew this was my biological mother.

She hurried over to me and soon held me in a hug. I felt tears slide down my face and I hugged her back.

"Mother I'm sorry I took so long to find you"

"Your here now my son and I promise I won't leave you alone again"

**A Few Days Later.**

**Leah's POV **

I placed Masamune into the ground. Vincent kept his promise and brought me to Lucrecia's cave. The woman in the crystal was beautiful and I understood why Vincent fell for her. This was one of my favorite places on Gaia and seeing it in person was worth it.

"Hopefully she can rest more at ease" I told Vincent.

"I think she will knowing you helped her son"

"Do you want a few minutes alone with her?" I asked. "I'll wait outside"

"No I'm fine" Vincent reassured me.

I nodded and the two of us exited the cave. Cid had brought us to the cave using the Shera and he would take us back to Edge. Well the pilot was taking me back to Edge since I lived there. Once on the airship Vincent gently took my hand and I was confused. The former Turk led us to an empty room and once he shut the door behind him did he kiss me.

I kid you not. Vincent freaking Valentine was kissing me!

And hot damn was he a kisser too. His gauntlet was around my waist while his gloved hand held my face. My face by now was blood red and I closed my eyes. Instinctively I pulled Vincent closer to me using his cape.

Eventually the mind blowing kiss ended when we pulled apart so we could catch our breath.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that" Vincent said. "I apologize I didn't do it sooner"

I shook my head.

"I understand why you were hesitant" I reassured him.

"Leah I would like to see how this goes between us" Vincent continued. "What do you think?"

"I would like that very much" I responded.

Vincent then drew me into a hug. In fact he wrapped his cape around me and I blushed as I placed my head against his chest. I don't know what was going to happen with me and Vincent but I would be patient for his sake. And I vowed I would never hurt him or leave him to suffer alone. It was because I loved him and hopefully in time he would feel the same way about me.


	15. A New Kind Of Normal

**Leah's POV**

"Okay your laptop should be good as new" I told Cloud as I finished fixing his computer.

Remember when I said I was in school?

I always had a fascination with computers so I earned a degree as an IT. I could do computer maintenance, installation, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"So what was the problem?" the blonde asked.

"You just had a lot of crap that made the computer slow down, it's fine now" I answered.

"Didn't you say you had a degree as an IT?" my best friend asked.

"Yep but I never had the chance to apply anywhere since I came here"

With Vincent's encouragement I eventually told the other members of Avalanche where I truly came from and how they were fictional characters in a game. They took the news pretty well much to my relief.

It had been a few weeks since the events of Advent Children wrapped up and my new life here in my favorite video game went on. Vincent and I were taking things slow but so far it was good.

"I think you should meet Reeve Tuesti, he used to work for Shinra but now runs the WRO"

I sent Spiky a smirk. I always liked Reeve and I wondered what Cloud had in mind.

"Go on Spiky I'm all ears"

Cloud rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Reeve has been looking for another IT person, are you interested?"

"Hell yeah I'm interested give him a call"

Cloud chucked and I left his office so he could do some paperwork.

"Is Cloud's computer working now?" Tifa asked as I came into the bar.

"Yeah he just had a bunch of crap that made it run slow" I answered.

I took a seat on one of the bar stools and Tifa gave me a glass of water. Ghost was sound asleep on the floor.

"Cloud thinks I should work for the Reeve at the WRO" I informed the martial artist. "You know as an IT"

"I think you would like that" Tifa responded. "But I'll miss having you around the bar"

"Hey if I start off part-time I'll still help run deliveries" I promised. "I enjoy that too"

"Hey Leah"

Tifa and I turned to Cloud as he entered the room.

"Reeve is on his way here he's very interested in meeting you"

"Crap I'm not wearing the right clothes!" I exclaimed seeing I was not dressed to impress.

"Don't worry Reeve is very laid back" Cloud reassured me.

"You better be right Spiky" I growled and I hurried into the bathroom to make sure I looked decent. Fifteen minutes I was introduced to Reeve and Cloud was right he didn't pay attention to my attire. It was just your basic interview along with giving details about my background.

Reeve then decided to test me and soon I was trying to diagnose what was wrong with one of his laptops. It turned out the damn computer was old and crashed on its own. I also explained how I got Cloud's computer to work again.

Reeve seemed satisfied and he promised he would contact me in a few days.

"I think he's going to hire you Leah" Tifa said. "He was pleased"

I shrugged because Reeve had other candidates he wanted to interview. But I was optimistic and hoped I did get the job. I spent the rest of the afternoon helping Cloud with deliveries. One of them was to the Chocobo Farm. I was actually here for another reason too.

I now had enough gil to rent a stable. I would be responsible for catching my own Chocobo as well as its food, etc. I already had the Chocobo Lure and the Gyashl Greens. I had one more delivery to make so I completed it before going back to Edge and finished the daily paperwork for the day before I set out to find a Chocobo.

Now there was something I forgot to add about Orichalcum. Whenever I didn't need it the synthesized weapon would return to being daggers. Pretty cool eh?

I parked my motorcycle by a set of Chocobo tracks and went to look around.

"Wark!"

My eyes went wide when I saw a Black Chocobo being harassed by a group of monsters. Black Chocobo's were rare so I was lucky if I even caught this one. The monsters saw me and I got out my knives. But first I threw the greens at the Chocobo and it began to eat them.

I used my Lightning materia and my daggers to finish off the monsters. The black Chocobo was now finished eating and it tilted it's head to the side in interest. I offered more greens to it and the Chocobo emitted a happy "Wark" before coming over to me.

I kept still as it took the Gyashl Greens from my hand. When it finished eating I held a hand out to see if this adorable bird would let me touch it. The Chocobo instead placed it's beak into my hand and I knew I successfully caught it.

I gave my new pet a lot of pets and scratches before it let me climb onto it's back. Now riding a Chocobo was different than riding a motorcycle and it would take some work. But I was able get my new friend back to the farm.

My Chocobo was given a thorough look over and it was in good health. The Chocobo also turned out to be a female. I chose Nyx for her name. I spent an hour helping Nyx get settled into her stall before I headed back to Edge.

Tifa brought Ghost back to the apartment so I wouldn't need to come by the bar again to get her. I took a shower and wore black sweatpants under a red tank top.

_So you caught a Chocobo?_ Ghost asked.

"Yep a black one"

_Your joking those are hard to catch!_ Ghost exclaimed.

"This one was cornered by a group of monsters and was happy I saved her" I explained.

_Well your lucky to have caught one_ Ghost added.

I was about to make a smart ass reply when there was a knock at door. Ghost and I looked to one another before I went to see who it was.

"Hey" Vincent greeted me.

I smirked and let the former Turk come in. Ghost decided to say hello to Vincent first before she went to my bedroom.

"You could have called" I teased the black haired male.

"I guess I like to surprise you"

Vincent then decided to give me a kiss which I happily accepted. The last time I saw Vincent was two weeks ago so I was glad to see him again.

"So do you have business with Cloud?" I inquired after our kiss ended.

"No with Reeve this time"

From time to time Reeve needed Vincent's help with the WRO. I told Vincent about possibly working for Reeve and he was pleased to hear that.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about computers like you do"

"It's not that hard once you get used to it" I pointed out giving him a glass of red wine. I had my own to enjoy.

"I presumed you would be a beer person"

"Ech! I hate beer one taste was enough for me" I shuddered before taking a sip of my wine.

Vincent chuckled and he stayed for another hour before having to leave.

_Did he ask you on a date yet?_ Ghost demanded.

"No nosy he didn't remember he hasn't been in a relationship in a long time" I reminded her. "We're taking things one day at a time"

_He's a good fit for you though_

"I sure hope so" I replied.

I then sent her an evil grin.

"When are you going to admit you like Nanaki?"

_He already knows and he feels the same_

Well damn I haven't been expecting that!


	16. Her Immortal

**Leah's POV**

Vincent leaned against the wall while I brushed Nyx down. While I was out practicing my riding Vincent decided to swing by the farm. I had a feeling Ghost told the former Turk where I was. Nevertheless I was happy to see Vincent regardless.

"Wark!"

I chuckled as Nyx saw the various varieties of greens I had for her. I put them into her feed bucket and she began to eat away.

"When you said you caught a Chocobo I didn't know you caught a black one" Vincent greeted me as I approached him.

"Trust me I was just as surprised when I found her" I replied.

A small smile came to Vincent's lips and I felt my face go red. The sound of thunder from outside broke my train of thought. Both Vincent and I went to look and sure enough it looked like it was going to rain.

"Are you going back to Edge?" I asked.

A small chuckle escaped Vincent's lips while he pulled me closer to him.

"I went there to see you but Ghost said your weren't at the apartment"

I felt my body shiver in delight at his words. He and I went out to my motorcycle and it wasn't long until we were heading back to Edge. I just hoped we got back before it started pouring cats and dogs. Ghost was at Seven Heaven because Nanaki was visiting. Luck was on our side because as soon as Vincent and I went into the apartment it started raining.

I offered Vincent something to drink but the former Turk politely refused.

"Have you heard from Reeve yet?" he wondered as he took his cape off.

"No but I'm not in any hurry"

Reeve was a busy man and had other things to do. Vincent hung up his cape on a chair and I did my best not to stare at him.

"Come here Leah" Vincent commanded.

I did as he asked and once I was in front of him Vincent pulled me into his lap. We were on my couch and my heart was beating hard now. During my teens I would fantasize some intimate moments with Vincent for the hell of it. But being in his lap now was surreal to me. I couldn't take it anymore and claimed Vincent's lips with mine.

His lips were soft and he let me be in control. He followed the way my lips moved against his and I knew he was enjoying every second of this. Eventually we pulled apart so we could catch our breath.

"You have no idea how much I dreamed of kissing you" I told Vincent. I then placed my forehead against his. I was about to say something else but I stopped.

"Leah whatever you have to tell me it's alright" Vincent reassured me. "I promise I won't push you away"

I forced myself to look into his red eyes and I saw Vincent meant every word he just told me.

"I tried hard but I can't deny anymore how I feel about you Vincent" I continued. "I love you and I will understand if you don't feel the same way, I know Lucrecia is still very important to you"

But Vincent didn't let me finish and instead he kissed me. This kiss blew mine out of the water. I shyly returned the kiss and I blushed when the ex-Turk snaked his tongue into my mouth and it began to dance with mine.

When he stopped he placed his gauntlet onto my right cheek.

"If I didn't feel the same way Leah I wouldn't have kissed you like that"

My eyes widened when he said those words. The next thing I knew Vincent had me thrown over his shoulder and he walked in the direction of the bedroom. He kicked the door shut with a foot and he set me down onto my feet. I watched as he took off his boots and when he began to undo the black clothing on the upper portion of his body my face went blood red and I turned around.

Muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Vincent then turned me around and my eyes went wide as I took his shirtless form for the first time. He was freaking gorgeous and the mere fact his abs were nice I had to hold my nose so I wouldn't get a nosebleed. I paid no attention to some of the scars that were visible because in my mind he was already perfect.

Vincent decided to claim a kiss and it wasn't long until my back was on the mattress. The former Turk was above me and I became lost in his kiss. I jumped when I felt the fingers of his gauntlet slide underneath my shirt and touch my skin. Vincent stopped the kiss so I could sit up. I guided the gauntlet and his right hand to the hem of my shirt.

Taking that as consent Vincent pulled my shirt upwards and once he slid it over my head he threw it casually into the floor. Next my jeans came off and I was blushing again when I was only in my bra and panties.

"Your perfect Leah" Vincent purred.

I jumped again when his gauntlet undid the clasps of my bra and he pulled it down my arms. My bra joined my other clothes and Vincent didn't hesitate to kiss the tops of my breasts. His tongue then licked their way down until they reached my nipples. He licked a circle around my right nipple before gently taking it into his mouth.

A moan left my lips when this happened. I pushed my fingers through Vincent's hair and it was soft to the touch.

"Am I hurting you?" Vincent asked after he released my nipple which was wet from his saliva.

"Hell no that felt good" I answered.

"Let me know if you become uncomfortable Leah"

I nodded and Vincent pressed a quick kiss against my lips before he resumed his attention to my breasts again. He claimed my left nipple and his claw like fingers from the gauntlet gently massaged my right breast. Vincent suddenly stopped and I saw a look of worry on his face.

"What is it?" I wondered. "Are you worried about a pregnancy?"

"Yes"

"I can't conceive unless my panther and phoenix halves come into heat together" I explained. "And trust me I'm not in heat right now"

The former Turk seemed relieved to hear that. Vincent licked his way down away from my breasts and I did my best not to jump because this was all new to me. He kissed my inner thighs before pulling my now soaked panties down my legs leaving me completely naked below him. He placed his gauntlet onto my left hip so I wouldn't make any sudden movements.

"Oh god" I muttered when Vincent's hot tongue licked my soaked entrance and then it slid past my folds and was inside me. I arched my back as I felt Vincent's tongue move skillfully around inside me savoring what I tasted like.

After a few minutes Vincent finished and pulled away from my womanhood. I was already a panting mess after his mere tasting of me. He removed his pants and boxers and my face went red when I saw his length for the first time.

"I'll be gentle Leah" he promised.

Vincent was about to undo his bandana but I stopped him.

"Leave it on"

Vincent smirked slightly before taking my lips into his once more. Instinctively my legs went around his waist and I felt his manhood at my entrance. Vincent's gauntlet intertwined with my right hand and he pushed himself inside me.

I whimpered when I felt my virginity barrier break and Vincent kept still so I could adjust getting used to him being inside me. I moved my hips giving the former Turk the signal he could move. Vincent began a slow figure eight rhythm and I matched his thrusts with my hips based on instinct.

Soon his thrusts picked up and bloody hell it felt good. Eventually I somehow managed to get Vincent underneath me and I now had him inside me. Vincent placed his gauntlet and his human hand onto my hips as I began my own rhythms.

Vincent didn't moan much but his facial expressions told me he was enjoying my love making a lot. I kissed every inch of his chest and that made him shudder. Then something unfamiliar woke up within me and both my animal halves were excited.

Tears slid down my face when I understood what just happened.

"Leah what is it?" Vincent asked after I finished making love to him. He sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"Nothing is wrong Vincent your my true mate"

Vincent's beautiful red eyes widened.

"Are you certain?"

I nodded and placed my of my hands onto his face.

"I was brought here for you"

Vincent smiled before asking if I would seal the bond between us. I agreed and soon I had my canines buried into the area between his neck and shoulder on the left side of his body. Once I swallowed his blood did Vincent do the same thing with me.

His canines were a bit sharper than mine but I didn't mind. Eventually he finished and he licked my blood away from where he bit me. My scent was now on his body as mine was on his. The bond would take some getting used to but it was wonderful all the same.

My new mate took me into his arms and placed his forehead against mine.

"I vow to never hurt you Leah" he began. "I have waited for a long time to love another woman but in the end it was worth it, my wait led me to you, I love you"

"As I love you Vincent now and always"


	17. Romantic Getaway

**Leah's POV**

The mere fact Vincent was my mate was still pretty surreal to me. But hey I'm not complaining in my opinion I was one lucky son of a bitch to have Vincent freaking Valentine as my mate. Reeve finally got back in touch with me and within a week I would endure orientation at the WRO.

Vincent also decided he wanted to take me on our first date. Actually we were going to be staying at Cosmo Canyon for the weekend. Nanaki's home was my second favorite place on Gaia so I looked forward to going there. Ghost was coming too since she was pretty much inseparable from Nanaki.

At the moment I was finishing up deliveries before I went back to the apartment to pack for this weekend. Cid was taken us to the canyon via the Shera.

"Yo I'm done with my deliveries" I greeted Cloud and Tifa when I entered the bar.

"Your just eager to get your weekend started" Cloud joked.

"Zip it Spiky" I reprimanded the blonde.

The others weren't surprised I was now together with Vincent. Yuffie glomped me hard when she heard the news.

"Don't make fun of her Cloud" Tifa scolded him.

Cloud and Tifa actually began dating just recently. I helped encourage Cloud to confess to Tifa and the stubborn blonde eventually admitted his feelings to Tifa and the martial artist had cried.

"Anything I should be aware of at Cosmo Canyon?" I asked giving Cloud some paperwork from my deliveries.

"Besides the monsters not really it's a cool place" Tifa answered. "It's even more beautiful at night"

"Indeed it is" Nanaki interjected as he walked over with Ghost. "There is something I wanted to ask you Leah"

"Sure what's up?"

The wolf and lion hybrid looked to Ghost and my furry friend gave Nanaki an affectionate lick on his cheek.

"I wish to have Ghost as my mate and wanted to have your blessing"

My eyes widened at his revelation.

"You don't need to worry about her leaving you for now" Nanaki continued. "We are going to court one another until we feel ready to take the next step which is when I leave my mating scent on her and vice versa"

"Hell yeah you have my blessing" I replied. I bent down to Nanaki's level and placed a hand on top of his head. "Just promise me you'll take care of her"

"You have my word I will" Nanaki promised.

He then turned to Ghost and placed his head against hers. I left the bar so I could go back home and pack. Waiting outside my door was my boyfriend.

"How long have you been waiting here?" I greeted my mate.

Vincent smiled before answering.

"Not long"

He gave a quick welcome kiss before we went inside the apartment. Since it was only for the weekend I didn't need to pack a lot of stuff. While I packed my things as well as some things for Ghost I heard Vincent talking on the phone. Yes my mate finally got one with Cloud's help.

"I guess your stuff is already on the airship?" I asked the former Turk coming into the living room.

"Yes" was my mate's reply.

I didn't know where Vincent lived and frankly it wasn't my business until he was ready to tell me. Through the mate bond I noticed Vincent was nervous about something.

"Everything alright? Because your nervous about something"

Vincent chuckled before pulling something out from a pocket. My eyes widened when I recognized my I-Phone.

It was completely repaired!

"Not long after you arrived on Gaia, Cloud found this and decided to get it repaired"

I caught Vincent off guard when I hugged him. I definitely would thank Cloud and whoever helped repair my phone later. Vincent kissed my forehead and returned my now repaired I-Phone to me.

"By the way I noticed something called Apple TV on it can you show me what it is later?" my mate wondered.

"Absolutely"

Fifteen minutes later Vincent and I were on board the Shera heading to Cosmo Canyon.

"Hey Leah I heard you caught a Black Chocobo is that accurate?" Cid asked.

Of course he was piloting and I had been enjoying the scenery from the viewing platform.

"Yep she's at the farm being looked after by Tifa"

"Your lucky those black ones and the gold ones are rare" the pilot stated. "From what Vincent says yours has a good temperament"

Chocobos were not fun to be around when they got angry. I lucked out with a well behaved Chocobo but I've seen Nyx lose her cool around other Chocobos when they stole her greens. Cid and I exchanged some more small talk before I went to see what Vincent was up to.

"Penny for your thoughts" I teased my significant other when I was beside him.

"Chaos is annoying me" he informed me.

"So you can communicate with him huh?"

"Sadly yes he's wants to show himself to you at some point but I'm against it"

I snorted and took Vincent's gauntlet hand into mine.

"That demon is part of who you are and I actually wouldn't mind seeing him whenever he feels ready"

Ghost was about add something but I shot her a look. A half hour later the Shera landed outside of Cosmo Canyon and I was definitely taken aback by its beauty. To say my mind was blown was a damn understatement.

**Later**.

"Vincent what's going on?"

The two of us had been stargazing until the ex-Turk stood up.

"I'm going to let Chaos out he won't stop bugging me until I do so"

I got to my feet and placed a hand into his gloved human one.

"I'm not afraid" I promised him.

Vincent smiled before he backed away from me so he could have plenty of room to transform. I watched as my mate transformed into the winged demon. Soon Chaos stood in Vincent's place and I approached the demon. Inside me both my animal halves stirred in excitement at seeing Chaos.

My body acted on its own accord and before I knew it I was kissing the lips of Chaos. Chaos purred in delight and wrapped his arms around my waist possessively. The kiss didn't last long because I sensed Vincent was ready to regain control. A few minutes later my mate was back.

"You made him very happy doing that" Vincent notified me referring to when I kissed Chaos.

"You look sexy as the demon anyway" I teased my boyfriend.

Vincent chuckled before shaking his head. He then picked me up and soon he was walking back to main part of the canyon carrying me in his arms bridal style. I blushed before I buried my head against his chest and closed my eyes. Vincent kissed my forehead in return.

**Is it just me or am I the only one who finds Chaos sexy?**


End file.
